An unexpected meeting
by foreverintheunknown17
Summary: post episode 13 just my version on how chuck and blair meet again.


Ok i know i know i have not been updating my other chair story but this one i HAD to write. so again im REALLY REALLY sorry I havent been updating. but please enjoy this one-shot. WARNING SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EPISODES!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair Waldorf was sitting in her room thinkning about her life over the past few weeks. How she was dethrowned and was left with only 1 friend. But thats not including Cabbage-Patch who has been a little more nicer to her lately. When she came back to school Jenny the bitch Humphrey had the nerve to pour yogert on her head, YOGERT! She was once again publicly humilated in front of the whole school. So thats how she came to sit all alone on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon. Then her maid yelled up to her,

"Miss Blair a delivery for you!"

"Ok thank you!"

Blair went downstairs to see a beautiful boucet of roses there on the table, they were her favorite. There was also a card attched to them it read,

_I'm sorry, please meet me for lunch at the Palace. Just give them your name._

The card didnt say who it was from but Blair had a gut feeling they were from Nate. They had to be. So Blair called her limo and went up to the Palace very excited. When she got there she gave them her name and the hostess directed her to her table. When she approched the table her facial expression went from happy to shocked and angry. The person sitting there was non other than Chuck Bass. When he saw her he just smirked,

"Glad you could come. Please sit."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me Bass. I thought I was _rode hard and put away wet_." Blair said in an icy tone.

"Quote me much Waldorf? I didn't think you cared that much." Chuck said with his signature smirk that Blair wanted to just smack right off his face.

"I don't care. Why should I? You ruined me."

"With good reason." Chuck mumbled.

"Good reason?! Oh you thought that it was good to send that text to Gossip Girl?"

"I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

"I hurt you? You also ruined my cotillion. So please humor me Chuck."

"The night of the ball I wanted to prove to you that I could behave and we could be together. But after you ran off I went after you and I saw you with Nathaniel." Then realisation hit Blair faster than a bullet.

"Was I the reason you left for Monaco?" Blair asked quietly.

"I just thought that if I could escape you my feelings for you would go away. But when I saw you guys together on a couple of occasions it just made it worse. And beleive me when I say it hurt like a bitch too."

"So all the blackmailing was just your way to try to win me back?"

"Yeah but that just resulted into pushing you away further. So at the time I thought that if I couldn't have you Nathaniel couldn't either. But the night at the bar I only said those things to you it was just out of anger because I was your last resort. But hear me now and I say that I regreted those words as soon as I said it. I still do." Chuck said not beliveing that he was telling Blair all of this.

Blair took a moment to let Chuck's side of the story sink in.

"So does that mean you still like me?" Blair asked hopefully.

"I have never stopped." Chuck mumbled.

"What if I said that I could give you another chance on proving yourself to me?"

"How do I know that its not just another plot to get back at Nathaniel?" Chuck asked not wanting to go down that road again.

"Because if it was I wouldnt be so touched by your words. Even if they are comming from you." Then Blair did something daring, she got up and gave Chuck a very gentle kiss on the lips and then sat back down. Chuck just smiled at that,

"I can get used to this."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ok i know its short but its to the point right? so i cant wait to see it for real tomorrow hopefully! so anywho i would love it if you reviewed this story!


End file.
